


Falling

by blushingpizza



Series: Falling [1]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, im so sorry, pls forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingpizza/pseuds/blushingpizza
Summary: larry stylinson one shots for when you want to cry your eyes out.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Falling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200020
Kudos: 4





	1. Voicemail

**Author's Note:**

> TW: loss, grief

You have one message. Press one to listen.

BEEP

“Hey Lou… hi, baby, it’s me. It’s Harry.

Listen, ah… I’m on a plane...that’s been hijacked.  
If...If things don’t go well - and they’re not looking good - I want you to know that I love you.

I love you so much. Don’t ever forget that.

Lou, listen to me.  
I need you to keep living.  
I want you to be happy - you still have so much to live for.

Tell... Tell everyone I love them.

Bye, baby.

I hope I will call you."

BEEP


	2. Only Hoping They're Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry hears on the news that there's been a car crash downtown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: panic attack

"And consequently -Wait, we've just gotten word that there's been a car accident downtown, three automobiles were involved..."  
Harry was cleaning the kitchen table, the news just a white noise in the background; however, one word made its way through his thoughts, making a bell ring in his head.

Downtown.  
That's where Louis was.

He had left the apartment about a half an hour earlier to go get groceries at their favorite vegan supermarket.  
"Be right back!" he had smiled, grabbing his keys and nothing else.  
Harry had just hummed in response, too focused on his book to form any complete sentence.  
Louis had blown a kiss towards the boy curled up on the couch, and walked out the door.

Harry crossed the living room, his eyes glued to the TV, feeling his chest tighten in anxiety.  
Car crashes happen all the time, he told himself. I'm sure he's fine.

"First responders seem to have been able to identify a few of the victims.  
In the first car there was a family of four, thankfully they all have reported only minor injuries. The other two cars, I'm afraid, were a lot less lucky.  
They crashed into each other at full speed when one of them stirred to avoid the family's car, which had begun slipping uncontrollably on the ice.  
The paramedics reported two people with severe internal bleeding: two girls, probably in their 20s, they seem to be sisters, but they don't have any ID on them so we can't be sure yet.  
And - I just got the notice from the paramedics, the third driver was killed on impact. He's a white male, around 5'8", probably also in his 20s, he was driving down the road when..."

The noise from the TV suddenly became inaudible to Harry's ears, and his vision started to get blurry.  
He took a step towards the door, but his legs suddenly didn't support him anymore, and he fell on the floor.  
The room was spinning around him, keeping him from getting up.  
His breath quickened, but for some reason he couldn't seem to draw in enough oxygen.  
His heart was pounding out of his chest; his own deafening heartbeat was the only sound he could hear.

It took every ounce of force of will he had in his body to prompt himself up on his elbows, and get up from the floor.  
He stormed out of the apartment without even turning off the TV, and before he knew it he was in his car, slaloming through the traffic.  
His brain had gone into autopilot mode, and he only realised where he was going when he saw the big green sign that read "St Thomas Hospital, 2 miles."

No drive in Harry's entire life had felt longer.  
He abandoned the car in the middle of the parking lot, and rushed inside.  
"Hi, I'm looking for -"  
The receptionist looked up from her desk, startled by Harry's agitated tone, but quickly recomposed her smile.  
"Hello, dear. What can I help you with?"  
"I'm looking for the victims of the car crash, the one in Croydon Road, from just a few minutes ago"  
"Sure thing. The family is currently waiting for their x-rays, while the two girls -"  
"No, I'm... I'm looking for the male driver. The one who was alone in the car."  
The receptionist's smile disappeared, substituted by a desolated look in her eyes.  
"Of course, dear... He's still in the emergency room. There was nothing the doctors could do, I'm really sorry. Would you like to -  
"Thank you." Harry was already gone, not having heard a single thing after "emergency room."  
He sprinted down the hallway, not giving a damn about the dirty looks he got from the people sitting in the waiting area.  
He spotted the door with the tag "Emergency", and stopped abruptly.  
He put his hand on the door, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to push it.  
He was terrified of what he would find on the other side.  
Harry took a deep breath, but the tightness in his chest didn't go away.  
Swallowing saliva and fear, he pushed the door and walked in.  
A couple nurses were still there, cleaning up the operating table and turning off different machines.  
They noticed his presence after a couple of seconds, and after giving him a pitiful glance, they silently left the room.

Harry's legs suddenly felt like they were made of lead, his feet glued to the floor.

The body in front of him was covered with a light blue sheet, but the cold lights made it look almost white.  
Harry's brain was focusing on these irrelevant details to avoid facing what was in front of him. He kept staring at the body on the table, unable to move or form a thought.

After what felt like an eternity, he somehow worked up the strength to slowly walk across the room until he was standing next to the table.  
Harry felt like he was suffocating; he pressed a hand to his mouth to repress a snivel, and reached forward.  
His hand was shaking as he grabbed the edge of the sheet, and lifted it.

The boy laying on the table had wavy dark hair, made to look even darker by the blood that soaked it.  
His bright blue eyes were still open, lifelessly staring at the ceiling.  
They almost seemed to be made of glass.

But it wasn't Louis.

Harry took a step back, the room swirling around him once more.  
He thought...he had really thought...  
But he didn't stop to retrace his steps to figure out where he had been wrong.  
He turned on his heels and stumbled out of the room, not knowing where to head next.  
Louis hadn't taken his phone with him. By now he had probably left the supermarket, but maybe it was still worth checking?  
Harry's brain was working a million miles an hour, going through all the possible places he could look and trying to decide where to go first.  
He got to the reception, still lost in his thoughts.

Suddenly, a shout crossed the room.  
"Harry!"

Harry's heart skipped a beat.  
He would have recognized that voice anywhere.  
He turned around just in time to be engulfed by a pair of strong arms, causing him to almost fall over.  
Louis squeezed him so hard that he could barely breathe, but Harry didn't care. He immediately wrapped his arms around the blue eyed boy, burying his face in Louis' shoulder.  
"Harry, I was so worried - I got home and you weren't there, and then I saw the news talking about a crash... What are you doing here?"  
"They said a 20 year old white male had died, and I knew you were going to the market downtown, and I… I thought..." Harry's voice cracked.  
Louis took him back in his arms, holding him tight as reassuringly stroked the back of Harry's head.  
"Ssshh, it's okay. You're okay.  
I'm right here."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 9/11 victim Brian Sweeney's voicemail to his wife Jules.


End file.
